Lands of Mystery, Day 7
Day 7: The Thousand Needles Synopsis: After successfully slaying the chieftain of the local Ogres and scattering the tribe to the winds, the Party traveled back up north, regrouping in Gadgetzan. Wor'mash decided to remain in Tanaris to take care of the local Farraki trolls, while the rest of the Party continued travelling north, seeking more hospitable lands. In order to do so, they had to pass through the flooded Thousand Needles. They found a Goblin merchant renting Riverboats to travel across the flooded mountainlands, yet the Party was turned off by the steep price he was demanding. While Salarya tried to negotiate a lower price, Markrgrl wandered off to the waters to summon an old friend, Cyprena the Thresher. Though Cyprena refused to let the Party ride her or her children as mere mounts, Cyprena helped the Party thoroughly intimidate the Goblin merchant. The Goblin was frightened to the point he actually offered to pay the Party for the privilege of boating them across safely. The Party sailed across the waters of the Shimmering Flats safely, (with the exception of Markrgrl testing out the riverboat's sonic-cannon on some passing yachts,) before the Goblin Captain warned the Party of dangers lurking in the waters below if they weren't silent. It did not take long before the noise of the Party attracted a curious Kraken to investigate their ship. Salarya correctly guessed the creature to be curious rather than aggressive, and adviced the Party to not attack it. While the Kraken's tentacles explored the ship, it happened to pick up and lift several of the Party as well in its hungry curiosity. Markrgrl was tossed overboard by Astrae to rescue Mei-Li, who had fallen overboard. While in the waters, Mark began to communicate with the Kraken. He learned that the Kraken was starving, searching for food. Though Mark promised the Kraken food if he let the Party go in peace, the Kraken demanded proof that Mark had food at all. Instead, Mark compromised to let the Kraken only eat the Goblin Captain, leaving the rest of the Party in peace, otherwise he would feel the wrath of Cyprena. The Kraken agreed, pulling the Goblin underwater to consume it, while letting the rest of the riverboat keep sailing on peacefully. The Riverboat eventually reached Feralas, where they discovered Grimtotem canoes rowing towards a Night Elven outpost, playing drums of war. The Riverboat under the recently-promoted Captain Rumi pulled to a halt, opting to watch the battle quietly and use the riverboat's sonic-cannon on the wounded victors. However, on shore, the Grimtotems were defeating the Night Elves quite soundly, facing very minimal losses. The Grimtotem Tauren began to chant cheers to their Chieftain, "Paor Darkwind, the Chief of Chiefs", also starting to chant his name as "The Bull". Rumika immediately ended the plans for attack, intrigued by the familiar name of their old acquaintance. The Party hailed the Grimtotems on friendly terms, requesting to be brought to The Bull. While travelling, they were told that an exiled Tauren naming himself "the Bull" had come to their tribe a while ago. He was mocked by the local Tauren, leading to a fight, which the Bull won soundly. It turned out the Bull had just defeated the Chieftain's Honor-Guard, greatly insulting the Chieftain, which lead to another duel. Yet again, the Bull won, and earned himself the position of Chieftain of the village. Ever since, the Bull travelled from village to village, defeating Chieftains to absorb their tribes into his, earning him the title "The Chief of Chiefs". Upon finally reaching the village, the Party was greeted by their old friend The Bull, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying life in his new tribe. He thanked Rumika and Astrae for all they had done for him back on the Dread Captain's Ship, welcoming the whole Party to his village and tribe freely. After the Party offered the Bull and his tribe their aid, he gave them a quest. He explained whenever he absorbed a Tribe, he let one of their Shaman into his Council to represent the wishes of the tribe, in an attempt to keep them appeased. Yet the Bull realized that many of the Tauren Tribes still despised him, wishing to return to their old ways rather than unite. To win these Tauren over, The Bull explained he needed to show them the benefits of the united tribe, by showering them in supplies and spoils of war. The Bull offered the Party a banner, telling them to conquer any areas his Raiders could not infiltrate by themselves, and then display the Banner and bring back any supplies they could muster. The Party agreed, before settling in the village, either feasting among the Bull's warriors or spending the night resting in the Tauren settlement till morning... Party Experience: * Today: 300xp * Total: 300xp Trivia: * Player-Characters this session: Astrae, Denise, Markrgrl, Mei-Li, Rumika, Salarya. Category:Journal